Tamafune Marubeni
| image = | name = | kanji = --- | romanji = --- | race = Shinigami | birthday = --- | age = 15 | gender = Female | height = 144 cm (4'8½") | weight = 33 kg (73 lbs.) | eyes = Black | hair = Black | blood type = | unusual features = | affiliation = Qilin's Team | previous affiliation = --- | occupation = Apprentice of Qilin | previous occupation = --- | team = Qilin's Team | previous team = --- | partner = --- | previous partner = --- | base of operations = Okinawa Islands | marital status = Single | relatives = --- | education = --- | status = Fighting Rushifā Sureiyā | shikai = Kyokugei | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Tamafune Marubeni is a Shinigami residing within the Okinawa Islands. She is an apprentice bladesmith under the tutelage of Qilin. Personality Tamafune is similar to Qilin in her rather free-spirited nature. However, while he is subtle and calmer in his anarchistic notions, she is more outward and active. She is mirthful, informal, and somewhat tomboyish in her interaction to other people. Her teammates often refer to her as the "little sister" of the bunch due to her age and attitude around most (much to her chagrin). Compared to the rest of her colleagues, she has a rather upbeat and positive attitude in most situations and does her best to maintain it in order to keep morale boosted for everyone around her. Though she does take pride in her personal skills, she can be humble and mild-mannered when addressing other sophisticated and "higher-class" people. Despite her chagrin at her unofficial rank as the "little sister" of the bunch, she seems to hold the rest of her comrades in a sibling's relationship. She is empathetic and understanding, capable and willing to provide emotional support when needed of her. Out of a sense of responsibility and even pride, she does her best to maintain a strong composure and keep face in the event of dangers. A comical element to this is that she will even make casual dialogue in the middle of an erupting situation (much to the chagrin of others). She is close friends with Atsushi Chiba and the only one who has ever broken through his rough and confrontational attitude. History In Progress... Synopsis Bleach: The Rule of Two *The Rule of Two: Contemplation *The Rule of Two: Realization Powers & Abilities Expert Driver: Tamafune has an implied experience with vehicles, particularly in the field of motorcycles. She can drive and maneuver at high speeds, keeping a stable hold on her bike while doing so. She is prone to executing high-risk stunts in order to escape hunters and pursuers, shown in the vehicular duel and chase against Rushifā Sureiyā and his henchmen.The Rule of Two: Contemplation Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tamafune has a rather unpolished and unorthodox style of sword-play. Her fighting style is similar to the Brazilian style capoeira. Her movements are erratic, reflexive, and seemingly instinctual. This keeps her enemy from predicting the majority of opponents from predicting her attacks. Her quick reflexes allow her to defend herself and evade at a moment's notice.The Rule of Two: Realization Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Tamafune's bare-hand fighting style is similar to her sword-play, also utilizing the style similar to capoeira. She is capable of taking on several multiple opponents by herself and single-handedly defeating them (albeit all, if not most of them, would have to be at Seated Officer level).The Rule of Two: Realization Expert Healer: Tamafune serves as the medic for the rest of her group. With the use of Kidō, she is capable of healing light and moderate wounds with little to no injury left behind.The Rule of Two: Realization High Spiritual Energy: With the exception of Atsushi Chiba, Tamafune possesses a spiritual energy that can compete with the likes of a Gotei 13 Lieutenant. Zanpakutō Kyokugei (曲芸, Acrobatics): The name of Tamafune's personal Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a wakizashi with a red hilt and a hybrid dragon-snake's shape of a guard. *'Shikai:' The release command for Kyokugei is "Excite" (エキサイト, ekisaito). The Shikai form of Kyokugei takes the appearance of an Italian rapier. The hilt turns from the red to black with a rope-curl design to it. The guard is silver and shaped like a cross. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. Trivia In Progress... Quotes *(while moving in to save Evelyn McTavish) "HAAAAAAAAAAARLEEEEEEEEEEY DAVIDSON!!!!" References Category:Female Category:Fanon Character Category:Original Characters